Mi historia con el mas fuerte de la humanidad
by NatiiHime
Summary: En esta hitoria tú eres la protagonista. (LevixOc)


Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Comienzo de una nueva vida

Sentada en la suciedad y la podredumbre, sin comida, vestida con un trapo andrajoso que se hacía llamar vilmente vestido, lastimada en codos y rodillas… esa sería la nueva vida de una niña desde que su madre la abandonó. Hija de una prostituta que la crio solo por cuatro años hasta que por fin decidió deshacerse de ella como si no fuera más que un animal, error, incluso los animales tienen mejor trato que el que su madre le otorgó.

Solo tres años con esa mujer fueron suficientes para darse cuenta de que eso no era una vida, siempre sola en una habitación oscura y húmeda sin ventanas por lo que no llegaba la luz del exterior, bueno, tampoco era como si hubiera mucha luz que disfrutar en esa ciudad subterránea, escuchaba como llegaban hombres y al asomar su cabeza por la puerta para verlos notaba sus trajes pulcros, peinados refinados y anillos de oro, seguramente eran ricos y venían de arriba. Luego de pasar a la pieza de al lado, donde estaba su mama, escuchaba todas las noches gritos y jadeos, golpes en las paredes y maldiciones de dichos hombres. Como toda niña inocente solo se tapabas los oídos y se arropabas con las sabanas de la cama para ser despertada por un golpe de su madre diciéndole que te tenía que levantarse para desayunar, un pan con agua y nada más hasta la noche.

La jefa de su mama era regordeta con una sonrisa grande y dientes horribles, siempre la miraba y la pisoteaba diciendo que no eras más que una molestia para el negocio, que porque su madre no la tiraba al basurero y seguía tranquilamente con su trabajo, que no era más que una mocosa molesta, mocosa, mocosa, MOCOSA… solo así le llamaban con desprecio y odio, no tenía nombre, no podía hablar pero si escuchar y por alguna razón no le gustaba que la llamen mocosa. El tiempo pasó y pudo aprender a caminar por su cuenta, salía a la calle a escondidas de la jefa y jugaba con sus amigos, quienes le enseñaron vagamente a hablar bien y a escribir. Llegaron los tres años y no podía estar un día sin recibir una paliza de su enfurecida madre, que ganaba ese humor el día después de estar con los hombres, estaba cansada, quería irse lejos y no regresar a esa vieja y sucia habitación, ¿pero a dónde?...

Nadie aceptaría una mocosa como ella, nadie le daría de comer, tendría que seguramente robar, nadie se preocuparía, la matarían incluso sin compasión ya que ella no podía defenderse, porque así era la vida en la ciudad subterránea.

Había alcanzado los cuatro años no recibía ningún regalo, tampoco felicitaciones y lo que era peor es que había enfermado. Tenía una gripe horrible y la jefa junto con su madre se negaban a comprar y gastar en ella, así que hicieron lo más conveniente para ambas, la cargaron aprovechando que no tenía fuerzas para defenderse y la dejaron abandonada en una parte de la ciudad que desconocía. Se intentó levantar para seguirlas, no se dieron vuelta, su garganta se rompió al tratar de llamarlas rogando que no la dejen, siguieron su camino… al final ambas fueron dos sombras alejándose con lentitud mientras ella caía rendida al suelo y lloraba…

-Oye, mocosa…- una voz firme le habló, era la de un chico al juzgar por su tono grave, además de eso se notaba un tono serio y molesto –te hablo a ti, la que esta tirada en el suelo como una estúpida…- ella seguía sin levantar su rostro, estaba asustada, muy asustada, ¿qué haría ese hombre con ella? -¿eres sorda?- notó como se agacho al frente suyo y como acto reflejo se alejó cayendo sentada en el suelo –cuidado idiota…-

La pequeña lo observó cubriéndose la cara con sus bracitos, un hombre delgado, con botas marron oscuro, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, camisa blanca, un chaleco beige oscuro y una capa azul, su piel era blanca y de por más limpia como el resto de su ropa, su cabello era negro y corto… pero su mirada verde oliva fue lo que más la aterró, oscura, totalmente oscura y seria. El hombre acercó su mano hacia la pequeña y ella asustada se cubrió como una bolita temblando de miedo, pero el muchacho volvió a acercar su mano para posarla en la cabellera de la niña, al sentir la suciedad y la pegajosidad de esta alejó su blanca mano y comenzó a limpiarla con frustración.

-Pegajoso, no te vendría mal un baño de vez en cuando mocosa…- decía mientras limpiaba su mano con un pañuelo para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo.  
-No me llames mocosa- la aguda voz salió como un murmuro lleno de rabia, aun en el estado de enfermedad en el que se encontrabas la pequeña no dejaría que la trataran como una basura.  
-Así que no eres sorda, mocosa- el hombre volvió a hablar impasible restándole importancia a sus palabras, lo que hizo que se enojaras aún más.  
-¡Te dije que no me llames mocosa, viejo feo!- un golpe fue propinado a su sensible cabeza dejándola mareada, ¿ese hombre se atrevió a golpearla?... ¿a una niña?  
-¿A quién le dices viejo feo?, desperdicio del basurero- la niña no se levantó, no tenías fuerzas para replicar y el golpe la hizo sentirse diez veces peor de lo que ya estaba –oye, desperdicio… ¿te abandonaron?- ella lo observó con tristeza, el muchacho notó sus ojeras, las lastimaduras y la desnutrición tanto física como mental –es obvio, te abandonaron…- ella no contestó, solo volteo su vista al suelo ensombrecida por el mareo y la tristeza.  
-Sí, me abandonaron, así que si eres bueno, me dejaras morir ¿verdad?- contestó levantando su mirada cristalina hacia el pelinegro quien solo tenía un rostro neutro sin ninguna expresión –no tengo nada y no sirvo para nada, así que solo…- no pudo seguir el cansancio y la enfermedad no la dejaron, solo cayó libremente en un abismo negro que consumió su cuerpo por completo.

El muchacho la observo desplomada en el suelo, sucia, andrajosa, enferma y lastimada… ¿cómo una perra podía ser tan hija de puta como para dejar a una niña valerse por su cuenta?, claro, perra, porque eso que tuvo a esta niña no era una madre… es más, decir perra era insultar al animal en cuestión, pues incluso una perra tiene más instinto maternal para cuidar a sus cachorros. La observó por unos minutos dudando, en cierta parte le daba lastima, era una mocosa de tal vez cuatro años que fue abandona y seguramente nunca cuidada por quien sea que la haya parido, estaba desnutrida y enferma, moriría en unas horas agonizando por el hambre o la misma enfermedad. Meditó seriamente, pero al final la cargo con cuidado y asco, pues tenía embardunada las aguas del drenaje en su ropa y él odiaba la suciedad. Con cuidado tapo el pequeño cuerpo con su tan pulcra capa azul y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el lugar donde vivía, no era mucho solo una pequeña casa que compartía con otras dos personas que seguramente lo llenarían de preguntas cuando llegara con la mocosa sucia.

….

Era obvio, a penas y piso el primer escalón de la escalera que llevaba a la puerta de su casa una chica morocha de cabello rojo y ojos verdes saltó con efusividad para recibirlo pero se detuvo automáticamente al sentir el bulto tapado por la capa del pelinegro.

-Hermano, ¿qué llevas ahí?- preguntó curiosa.  
-Una mocosa que encontré tirada- contestó impasible el pelinegro.  
-Levi no deberías andar juntando personas así como así- habló un muchacho rubio de ojos celestes que estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.  
-Tu no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer Farlan- habló venenosamente Levi recibiendo una mirada desaprobada del rubio Farlan.  
-Pero mira que esta tan mal, está muy enferma- hablo la chica destapando el pequeño cuerpo de entre los brazos del pelinegro y le pinchaba el cachete recibiendo un quejido lastimero.  
-Isabel déjala, no es un juguete- hablo Farlan pasando al interior de la casa siendo seguido por Levi e Isabel quien aún observaba curiosa a la pequeña –¿qué le paso?-  
-La abandonaron, está enferma y si la dejaba ahí hubiese muerto como un perro- contestó Levi mientras dejaba a la pequeña en el sofá del comedor.  
-Sabes que no tenemos muchas medicinas Levi- replicó Farlan apoyado en una pared observando con lastima a la pequeña.  
-Es mi decisión, todos tienen derecho a vivir- terminó por decir el pelinegro mientras iba a buscar las medicinas y paño frio para bajar la fiebre de la pequeña.  
-Bueno, que se le va a hacer, dormirá en el sillón- dijo Farlan con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a hacer una improvisada cena para cuatro personas.  
-Está muy sucia…- habló por primera vez Isabel quien estaba sentada al lado de la niña.  
-La bañaras a penas y se despierte, si va a estar aquí, estará limpia- refunfuñó Levi poniendo el paño húmedo en la frente de la niña y abriendo su boca para pasar un poco de jarabe que inconscientemente trago –si estas medicinas son tan buenas como dice Farlan despertara en unos minutos, la llevaras a bañarse y le pondrás algo limpio- indico con seriedad el pelinegro.  
-Creo tener algo que podría usar- reflexiono Isabel yendo a su habitación y comenzando a buscar entre su ropa, encontrando al final una camisa –creo que esto podría usar como un pequeño vestido- dijo mientras mostraba y media la camisa con el cuerpo de la niña.  
-Eso será suficiente- dijo Levi mientras observaba a la pequeña como poco a poco recuperaba una respiración regulada y color en su pálida piel.

Los minutos pasaron, la fiebre de la pequeña bajo considerablemente y su conciencia volvía poco a poco, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con un techo desconocido y asustada se levantó rápidamente pero un mareo fuerte hizo que se volviera acostar tapándose los ojos.

-*Me siento muy mal*- pensaba la pequeña tratando de ubicarse en la realidad.  
-Oye, mocosa estúpida no te levantes así- hablo Levi al lado de ella mirándola con frustración, la pequeña giro su cabeza y enfocó su vista en él con miedo -¿Qué?-  
-Tú, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- balbuceaba aterrorizada la pequeña.  
-No te voy a hacer nada idiota, deberías estar agradecida de que te haya ayudado- contestó molesto mientras se sentaba a los pies de la niña.  
-¿Me ayudaste?, ¿por qué?- preguntó desconcertada la niña mientas se sentaba para mirar al pelinegro quien solo limpiaba una daga que a simple vista se veía filosa.  
-Porque se me dio la gana- contestó neutral el pelinegro sin siquiera prestar atención a la pequeña que lo miro incrédula.  
-Ponerte a limpiar eso hará que se asuste- Farlan paso al living caminando con tranquilidad y la pequeña se asustó aún más al verlo a él.  
-Son dos hombres y tu estas limpiando un cuchillo… ¡me van a comer!- grito espantada la niña mientras como podía se hacía bolita en el sillón tratando de esconderse bajo la mirada escéptica de Farlan y la de asco de Levi.  
-Escucha mocosa, si tuviera que llegar al extremo de comer humanos, ¿no crees que mínimo no buscaría algo más limpio y con carne?-  
-¡No me digas mocosa!- la pequeña se quejó con un puchero pero Levi solo la ignoro y siguió limpiando su navaja con parsimonia –Entonces… ¿por qué me ayudaron?-  
-Porque eres una niña inocente y por lo tanto no tienes derecho a ser tratada como un trapo, pero si no quieres nuestra ayuda eres libre de irte- Isabel apareció en la sala con una enorme toalla, estaba preparando el baño y al oír la voz aterciopelada por el cansancio de la pequeña decidió ir a presentarse de una manera casual y tranquila para no causar un espanto en la niña quien ahora solo la observaba a ella con ojos brillosos.  
-Jejeje… muchas veces se me paso por la cabeza que el hecho de ser niña ya hacía que la gente te maltrate- la pequeña bajo la vista al piso, Farlan solo se apoyó en la pared con tranquilidad, Levi solo la observaba estoico mientras seguía limpiando su arma, por su lado Isabel se acercó a la niña y la envolvió con la toalla.  
-Soy Isabel, ellos son Farlan…- indicó señalando al rubio que le dirigió a la niña una sonrisa y un ademan de cabeza diciendo "hola" -…y mi hermano Levi- terminó por señalar al pelinegro que solo limpiaba el cuchillo.  
-¿Hermano?- preguntó confundida la pequeña, la actitud de ambos era muy diferente y además su aspecto físico también, ¿Cómo podían ser hermanos?  
-No somos de sangre, pero si de sentimiento- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja, la niña no entendía bien ese concepto pero lo dejo pasar y agradeció las palabras de Isabel con una sonrisa –¡muy bien vamos a bañarte!-

Isabel prácticamente arrastró a la niña hacia el baño, el vapor producido por el agua caliente dejaba imposible tener una vista panorámica del baño, pero luego de un rato la pequeña observó la presencia de una tina mediana, un inodoro y un lavatorio, todo simple y sencillo, aunque por demás limpio. Isabel desvistió a la pequeña bajo la mirada nerviosa de esta y luego la introdujo en la tina con sumo cuidado para que no se quemara debido al cambio de temperaturas, al estar dentro el agua caliente relajó sus músculos y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a disfrutar del baño.

-A mi hermano no le gusta la suciedad así que tendrás que aprender a limpiar- indicaba la pelirroja mientras lavaba el pelo de la niña haciéndole cosquillas.  
-A mí tampoco me gusta lo sucio, el lugar donde estaba siempre estaba sucio y limpiaba todo lo que podía- contestó la pequeña con los ojos cerrados largando suspiros de relajación.  
-Jajajaja te llevaras bien con mi hermano- reía la morocha con alegría.  
-¿Cómo conociste a Farlan y Levi?-  
-De la misma forma que tú, Levi me recogió de la calle, estaba enferma y desnutrida… pero a él le importó poco y me aceptó… claro después de estar limpia- explicó con una sonrisa Isabel.  
-Es muy buena persona…- la niña sonrió con tristeza, jamás pensó que alguien podría quererla, estaba segura que había aceptado su destino de morir de hambre llena de mugre y frio… pero ese viejo con mirada acida la había ayudado y además la aceptó en su casa –aunque sus ojos son muy oscuros…-  
-Seguramente pasó por un infierno antes de nosotros, pero no le preguntamos, ahora preferimos soportar todas las catástrofes los tres juntos-  
-Pues… ahora seremos cuatro, ¿no?- la pequeña sonrió al imaginar ese futuro, un futuro acompañada por esas tres personas.. no podía ver algo mejor.  
-¡Por supuesto que sí, lo haremos los cuatro ahora!- Isabel ensanchó una sonrisa en su rostro, se llevaría bien con esa niña, la puerta sonó con dos golpes secos llamándole la atención a ambas -¿si?...-  
-La comida ya está, apresúrense o quedaran sin comer, un baño no puede ser tan largo no tenemos mucha agua caliente Isabel- la voz áspera de Levi se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta de madera.  
-¡Si hermano, ya salimos!- los pasos de Levi se alejaron e Isabel comenzó a frotar el cuerpo de la niña con jabón para así terminar de una vez el baño -¡Ah, ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó emocionada la morocha.  
-Mis amigos me nombraron "_" *_*- contestó la niña con una sonrisa al recordar ese hermoso momento donde puedo saber lo que era tener un nombre.  
-¿Por qué tus amigos?- interrogó extrañada Isabel.  
-Mi madre nunca me dio un nombre, siempre me llamaban "mocosa"- contestó acida la pequeña.  
-Por eso odias que Levi te diga "mocosa"… bueno ahora le diré que te llame por tu nombre, así no se pelean mucho- Isabel sonrió a la pequeña con dulzura y la saco de la tina para poder comenzar a secarla y finalmente ponerle la camisa que le quedo a la perfección como un vestido.  
-Gracias…-

Ambas salieron del baño y se dirigieron hacia la mesa del comedor donde se encontraban sentados Farlan y Levi. La pequeña les dirigió una sonrisa a ambos y se sentó al lado de pelinegro mirándolo curiosa. ¿Qué secretos tendría Levi?, ¿Podría ser capaz de confiárselos a ella algún día?. Con esas preguntas comenzó a comer al lado de la que sería su nueva familia.

* * *

**Nota:** Lo sé, Lo sé… muchas de las que me leen en este momento deben de estar indignadas y con probables ganas de ahorcarme por subir esto en vez del capítulo de "La Traición". El problema es el siguiente: Erwin no se materializa para apoyarme y darme un plan de ataque para los titanes. Como ya saben, los titanes piensan atacar a la capital, peeero el plan de ataque se me despelotó al estar consciente de la cantidad de cadetes que había en realidad, son muchos para ejecutar un plan sin sospechas. Así que trato de hacer un plan que no se vea tan sucio al momento de escribirlo, por ahora tengo el 60% del capítulo escrito, pero necesito tener más o menos una idea de cómo será el plan de ataque así que… ¡Erwin por lo que más quieras, guíame en este camino de estrategia y muerte!. Por otro lado, comencé la facultad y lamentablemente no tendré tanto tiempo, pero me lo hare como sea para escribir, no abandonare la traición por nada del mundo.

Pasando la explicación les diré que esta es una idea basada en el sueño de una amiga, que después de soñarlo me dijo que lo escriba para ella y dije, "¿Por qué no publicarlo como un LevixOc?". Es la primera vez que escribo un "x personaje por un oc", así que siéntanse libres de poner sus nombres si quieren en este fic. Son las protas que vivirán en el mundo se Shingeki con Levi.

Espero que sea bien aceptada y esperen con ansias "La Traición".


End file.
